


A stroll

by Anita7



Series: Their list of firsts [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita7/pseuds/Anita7
Summary: A very very short snippet into one of their firsts together.





	A stroll

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how fast a Kriptonian can trully fly.

They interlaced their hands as they entered the park. They had left Maggie's bike on a parking spot nearby as they readied to enjoy a bright sunny day that was just on the right side of warm.

Kara had flown them over the night prior. Maggie & her bike on one trip (just by the door of the cossy, lovely, clean and charming inn they had chosen for the weekend). Alex and their bag of luggage on the next trip. Maggie took the 20 minutes it took Kara to come back with her sister to enjoy the flowers nicely laid on the windows of the rural hotel and by the entrance.

Now they had a couple of days just for themselves to enjoy in this cosy small town and area on the very south of France. Their first trip together abroad. Their first few days together as an engaged couple, outside of National city.

Having a Kriptonian sister / sister in law, certainly made some of these firsts easier to acomplish.

Now, as they walked through the park, hand in hand, hearing kids shout and laugh and giggle in a foregein tongue, as they enjoyed the warm sun on their skin, and sound of eachother breathing, almost drowned by the noises of the town around them, Maggie felt confident she wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
